Lull and Pull
by Garakushi
Summary: TFA : Skywarp wasn't known for being brave. Thundercracker wasn't known to be nice. Starscream is amused. Thundercracker / Skywarp , slight Starscream / Skywarp


I've become total in love with Skywarp so I just had to write some fluff for him. 3

**Title** : Lull and Pull

**Rated** : K+

**Pairing(s)** : Thundercracker / Skywarp , slight Starscream / Skywarp

**Summary** : Skywarp wasn't known for being brave, even when he has to recharge. Thundercracker wasn't known to be nice.

**A/N** : Complete and utter fluff.

**Disclaimer** : If I owned Transformers, there'd be so many changes. ;')

* * *

><p>Skywarp disliked recharging alone, to an extent that he would pester people with his extensive whimpers and stutters until he was allowed into the room. The Seekers would command him to sit in the corner of the room when he tried climbing into the berth with them. Sunstorm, being a flirt at heart, would always let the purple and black jet scramble up with him, but after one night of the other repeatedly touching and caressing his wing struts, he decided he would be better off with someone else.<p>

On this fateful orbital cycle, the young clone circled around his fellow Seeker's rooms, uncertain on who to sleep with. Starscream would try to shoot him, _again_, and Slipstream would do ultimately the same. Sunstorm was a no, as well as Ramjet and Dirge. Ramjet would annoy him to no end, and Dirge would just try to steal his all spark fragment, _again_. So that left..

_Thundercracker_.

Skywarp audibly whimpered. Thundercracker harassed him, made fun of him, and stole his energon. But, finding no other way to sleep, the jet hesitantly raised a servo to the stained metal. Hearing loud curses in Cybertronian, Skywarp cringed slightly. _This was a bad idea, this was a bad idea_-

The door slid open harshly, and he felt claws scrape the metal of his cockpit as he was forcefully dragged into the room. Skywarp fell harshly on the ground, hitting his aft on the edge of the berth. Shivering, the jet felt even worse than how he did when he slept alone. This was a bad idea.

"What the frag do you want you glitch!"

Flinching, Skywarp felt coolant wrap around his optics, steering over the edge.

"I-I-I d-don't l-like rechar-recharging on my o-own.." The jet hiccuped out of his vocalizer, crumpling in on himself, his stabilizers covering his cockpit. Thundercracker ran his claws over his face in exasperation.

"Someone of your level does not even _deserve_ to be in the same room as you. You better be happy I take pity on your sorry aft."

Skywarp felt his right servo being pulled up, and he caught himself before his whole body could slam into the other seeker in front of him. Being expected to be thrown haphazardly into the corner, Skywarp braced himself for impact, and offlined his optics. After a few nano-kliks of waiting, the jet slowly opened his optics as he was _gracefully_ being led to the welcoming berth.

Entirely confused, but too scared and too tired to reciprocate, the purple and black bot sat on the few metal for a while before the egomaniac growled dangerously and yanked him down with him, into a lying position.

The jet blinked a few times, then drifted offline.

* * *

><p>Starscream awoke to <em>silence<em>.

Usually Skywarp was being thrown out of someone's room, which followed loud whimpering and sobbing outside everyone's rooms.

Optics fluttering, the original wandered out, and quickly figured out where the Seeker would sleep. Amused, Starscream opened the door to Thundercracker's berth room, he felt himself snickering to himself at the sight.

Skywarp was contently wrapped between Thundercracker's servo's , his face resting on the narcissist's shoulder plating. A deep blue servo was flopped suggestively on a dark purple hip, claws resting on the seams. Small whimpers and moans flittered from Skywarp, which Thundercracker responded with grunts. Occasionally moving, the two were quite peaceful.

And Starscream was most definitely not jealous.

Even though he would make sure the wimp would make it to his room that night.

Not jealous.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed! I wasn't sure about all the 'robot lingo' , but I think I did alright. If you have any suggestions  corrections, please tell me!


End file.
